Mes mains sur toi
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Mello a beau être fier et arrogant, la vérité est qu'il est à bout de force. Son visage est creusé par la fatigue. Il croit que je ne le voit pas. Alors que je suis là pour le soulager. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça...OS MxM K


**Titre : Mes mains sur toi**

**Rating : K+ (NON, ce n'est pas un lemon, je regrette, malgré le titre qui peut prêter à confusion...)**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Pairing : c'est bien, c'est beau, c'est MattMello**

**Genre : one shot romantique (yaoi) du point de vue de Matt**

**Note : Hello. Ce one shot est spécialement dédié à Greengrin, qui m'en a fait la commission, après que je lui ai proposé de lui écrire une fic. Tu vois, j'ai été plutôt rapide, bien qu'ayant du prendre quelques renseignements à propos du thème que tu m'avais donné. Ce thème était "les massages". Navrée si en cours de route, j'ai quelque peu abâtardi la dimension spirituelle du massage telle que tu le pensais; j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, sans pour autant nuir à la narration (j'avoue, je suis une quiche en philo, et j'ai écrit jusqu'à 5h du matin). Je crois que j'ai un peu abandonné le concept pour quelque chose de plus pragmatique et émotionnel. Mais je pense quand même avoir retranscris ce que tu voulais dire; en partie du moins. Bref.**

**J'espère que cet OS te plaira (et s'il te plait pas...ben tant pis hein ;D la prochaine fois, j'écrirais un truc carrément érotique, là, chuis sûre d'avoir tout bon, ha ha). **

**Je n'y connais strictement rien en massage, alors je me suis un peu documentée avant d'écrire. J'imagine que la description en elle-même semblera un peu mécanique...enfin bon.**

**EnJoY (comme dirait une amie à moi XD)**

* * *

Je sais que je ne devrais pas le regarder comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Comme quand on essaye de rattraper un rêve qu'on a fait une fois, mais sans y arriver.

Mello, c'est un peu mon rêve d'autrefois. Je le regarde comme s'il allait disparaître. Un nuage de fumée. Une illusion, un rêve.

Ou bien un cauchemar. Peut-être.

Je le regarde, l'admirant sous toutes les coutures; il est assis sur le canapé défoncé du squat dans lequel nous nous sommes installés. Je l'observe d'en dessous, assis en tailleur sur le sol à ses pieds.

Il a les jambes croisées. Ses jambes fines et nerveuses gainées de cuir. Je les vois. J'aimerais les toucher, voir si elles sont réelles.

Je mens. Je préfèrerais qu'elles s'enroulent autour de ma taille et me serrent pour m'empêcher de m'échapper.

Allons, voilà que je dérive.

Il est en train de lire le journal. Tous les jours, il lit la presse locale, nationale, et internationale. Pour se tenir au courant. Dans sa traque au Kira.

Moi, je m'en fous. Mais son visage est si concentré que je ne peux le quitter des yeux. Peu à peu, j'ai l'impression d'enfin me réveiller d'un long sommeil. Je m'ébroue. Son regard ne quitte pas le journal. Il a les yeux sombres et intenses. Ça fait peur.

A la façon dont il s'habille, au personnage qu'il incarne, on pourrait facilement en faire une caricature, voire un objet, un cliché, une simple image sur papier glacé.

Mais Mello, c'est plus qu'un gangster en cuir noir. Mello c'est Mello.

Mello c'est sensualité.

Mello c'est tiens-moi par la main.

Mello c'est enfance, Mello c'est rire.

Mello c'est mal, c'est souffrance, c'est joie.

Mello c'est amour.

Je touche doucement sa jambe. Il daigne baisser les yeux sur moi. Je lui fais un regard de chien battu. Il soupire et pose son canard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande-t-il comme s'il me faisait une faveur en m'adressant la parole.

Ce qui est le cas. Et il le sait.

- Je m'ennui.

Un nouveau soupir. Mais je le vois bien, il est fatigué et n'a pas envie de se disputer. Il abandonne finalement ses recherches et me caresse gentiment la tête, comme à un chien.

- Tu n'as pas un de tes jeu pour te distraire ?

Je remarque de petites rides au coin de ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

Un sourire presque indulgent naît sur ses lèvres. Il doit vraiment être fatigué.

- Alors tu as envie de quoi ?

Je retire mes goggles, les posant sur mon front.

- Je peux te masser ?

Ses yeux cernés s'écarquillèrent. Je crû qu'il allait refuser, se mettre en colère même.

Mais non. Il se contente d'hausser les épaules et de s'enfoncer dans le canapé, l'air exténué.

Comme quoi Mello reste imprévisible.

Je vais à la salle de bain récupérer une serviette. Je m'agenouille aux pieds de mon maître, et je lui retire ses bottines. Il se laisse faire sans broncher. Je lui décroise les jambes, lui enlève ses chaussettes.

- Tu vas me masser les pieds, interroge Mello d'un air un peu méfiant.

- Oui, je réplique, laconique, en enroulant la serviette autour de son pied gauche.

- Ce n'est pas un peu…, commence-t-il, hésitant.

- Humiliant ?

Il hoche la tête, lentement.

- Non.

Il fait la grimace. Pour lui, oh oui, ça le serait, je suppose. Sans doute que, même s'il s'en empêche, il ressent comme de la supériorité à l'idée que je m'occupe de lui comme ça. Il est comme ça Mello, il faut toujours qu'il réfléchisse et donne un sens à tout. C'est pour ça que mon affection restera toujours à sens unique. Il veut tout rationaliser.

Je ne cherche pas à le manipuler; je ne cherche pas un prétexte pour le toucher. J'y ai pensé, mais c'est faux.

Ce à quoi je pense, c'est les valises violettes qui soulignent le bleu de ses iris. Ce sont ses traits tirés, la cicatrice s'étendant en boursouflures sur une moitié de son visage pâle. Ses cheveux ternis par le stress, légèrement clairsemés. Les muscles de ses bras et jambes toujours tendues, comme sur le qui vive.

Moi, je vois tous ces petits détails. Je vois au travers de son masque de gangster, de papier glacé glamour. Je vois l'angoisse qui le tenaille et l'empêche de dormir, le tenant éveillé jusqu'à l'aube. Combien de nuits ai-je passé, bercé par le son du claquement du chocolat entre ses dents ?

Je veux, à défaut de guérir cette blessure invisible et mystérieuse, la soigner et en atténuer la douleur. Je veux que pendant un instant, Mello oublie de réfléchir, oublie son orgueil, oublie tout.

Voilà pourquoi je m'empare tendrement de son pied droit et commence à le masser.

Avec mon pouce, je trace des cercles à l'intérieur du pied, puis vers le haut, dans un effleurement.

Mello émet un petit gémissement. Je lève les yeux et constate que les siens sont clos, ses sourcils froncés, comme s'il se retenait. Caché derrière la dernière défense de ses paupières.

J'accentue la pression de mes doigts, passant du pouce à l'index pour exercer un massage régulier et circulaire sur la plante; j'utilise ensuite ma seconde main pour étirer la peau, puis remonter presser les orteils, avec délicatesse mais fermeté.

Je le sentis se détendre petit à petit, s'abandonnant entre mes mains. J'espérais lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un petit répit. Je souhaitais juste qu'il se repose vraiment durant un court moment.

Après avoir terminé mon ouvrage sur le pied droit, j'oeuvre sur le pied gauche. Je le travaille comme de l'argile, conscient que la chair est déjà beaucoup moins tendue, donc que mon massage fait son petit effet.

- Mail.

Il a prononcé mon nom. Je redresse la tête, vaguement inquiet mais n'en laissant rien paraître.

Il me fixe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mello ?

- Approche.

Je relâche à regret son pied et me relève, quand soudain il accroche une des serres qui lui sert de main à mon col et me précipite à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Non. En fait nos visages se touchent. Nos lèvres.

Un baiser ?

- Merci, murmure-t-il à voix basse en se reculant.

Ses yeux sont cachés sous sa frange.

- Je ne comprend pas, dis-je d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

- C'est pas grave.

Il détourne la tête.

- Mello…

Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime. Je voudrais qu'il abandonne la chasse au Kira. Qu'il laisse tomber. Ça sent mauvais. Même depuis ma petite place de numéro 3 - pour ainsi dire de cancre, aux yeux de génies comme L, Near ou Mel - je sens que cette histoire se finira mal. Je le vois gravé sur le visage angélique de Mihaël, à présent blafard et défiguré. Je le vois dans son regard froid comme la pierre quand il relève fougueusement la tête. Je ne veux pas mourir. Mais ce regard tue tous les espoirs que je pouvais avoir de le convaincre, et ainsi de vivre une vie paisible avec lui. Ça ne sert à rien, il a pris sa décision. Et cela même en sachant que je l'aime et que je ferais tout pour lui.

Alors je ne dis rien.

Mello esquisse un sourire. Un sourire de papier glacé, voyou et ricanant, comme il sait si bien les faire derrière son masque.

- C'était agréable, mais il faut se remettre au boulot.

Tout à coup, j'ai envie de le frapper. Quel ironie du sort ! Il y a un instant, je désirais seulement le calmer, et là…mais ce sourire, ce foutu masque…c'est trop pour moi. Et ce ton à la fois condescendant et chaleureux. Je le connais : il fera en sorte que je lui survive, pour pouvoir perpétuer son putain de souvenir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me met à pleurer.

Son visage se décompose. Un éclair de colère brille fugacement dans ses pupilles. Je me détourne et m'essuie vivement avec la manche de mon pull, chouinant comme un gosse de quatre ans. Quelle pitié !

C'est avec surprise que je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mes hanches, son menton se poser sur mon épaule.

Et sa voix rauque à mon oreille qui murmure :

- Ne pleure pas Mattie. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Je sanglote de plus belle, incapable de m'arrêter. Je vous hais mes larmes, sales traîtresses !

Ses bras me serrent et mes sanglots s'étranglent dans ma gorge quand ses lèvres frôlent ma gorge.

- Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Je renifle. M'essuie de nouveau avec ma manche, les joues rouges et mouillées.

- Un baiser ?

Mon cœur s'emballe. Quelle audace Mattie ! Tu vas te faire envoyer sur les roses, mais c'était courageux d'essayer…

- D'accord.

Les lèvres de Mello, encore. Mais cette fois, même si c'est toujours une surprise, j'ai le temps de les goûter. Elles sont chocolatées, évidemment. Douces aussi. Tellement douces. Un peu humides aussi. Si jolies.

- Voilà, déclare-t-il, rieur, en s'écartant.

Je me sens tout chose. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Ça me perturbe trop.

Ses doigts effleurent mon oreille et ma tempes. Ses ongles griffent ma peau.

J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin. Je SUIS un gamin. Putain.

- Sois pas triste, m'ordonne-t-il. Ton massage m'a fait du bien. Je me sens mieux. Mais il faut que je bosse si je veux attraper Kira, battre Near et venger L.

Il avait pris un air enjoué, comme à l'orphelinat quand il parlait d'une expédition commando dans les cuisines pour trouver du chocolat, ou du prochain match de foot.

Totalement feint, certes, mais avec brio. Et je devais bien le remercier pour son effort.

Je souris à mon tour, difficilement, mais il parut satisfait, et son sourire s'élargit.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour ami.

Je ricane :

- C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis ? Pas étonnant que tu n'ais que moi.

Il fait semblant de se fâcher, mais il sourit toujours.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre jusqu'à maintenant.

Nous riâmes et nous chamaillâmes encore un peu, puis il repris la lecture et moi je me consacrai aux caméras de surveillance que nous avions installés pour surveiller Misa Amane.

Comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Une faille spacio-temporelle, ou un truc du genre. De la science fiction. Du fantastique. Du merveilleux.

J'ai l'impression…d'avoir été dupé. Est-ce seulement une impression ?

Je jette un œil à Mello. Il a l'air d'avoir regagné un peu d'énergie. Il a toujours une tête de cadavre, mais ça va mieux.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le savoir. De toute façon je serais là pour essayer de le soigner. Je serais toujours là.

Je t'aime Mello.

_Moi aussi Matt. Désolé._


End file.
